


Will is tired and Nico helps him stay awake part 2

by Komodovaran



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: All the titles I can think of sounds smutty, But not by name, F/F, Fluff, Hello I’m back with another pining fic, I’m updating at a normal time, M/M, Mention of an OC - Freeform, Pining, The Infirmary, This is fluff, Tired Will, a little Miranda/Lou Ellen, all my fics are about Will being tired, and wanted more, but it’s only mentioned, everything I write is fluff, gel pen, huh, i can work with that, i stayed up to three am writing this, my friend read the other fic, so thank her, solangelo, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodovaran/pseuds/Komodovaran
Summary: Nico is back from a mission and thank the gods for that because Will was worried.-“You don’t have to stay up with me you know? You're probably tired and it´s been several days since you could sleep in a real bed” Will said not really wanting Nico to leave.“Yeah, but I want to stay up with you” he smiled.





	Will is tired and Nico helps him stay awake part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another fic because I have too much time to spare.  
> Actually, my friend wanted a sequel to my other fic - so here’s something sequel-ish. It’s not really a sequel. Just fluff. Enjoy!

“I knew it was a bad idea to send you on a mission so soon” Will sighed annoyed as he finished the last bandage.  
“Will seriously, I´m fine. It was just a cut - I´ve tried way worse”  
“I know! That´s the problem, your healing was finally starting to show – you're actually doing much better – but sending you on a useless mission is just slowing it down, I jeep saying to Chiron that it´s imprtant to be 100% sure before even as much as thinking about sending someone with serious injury out on missions. You could have I don’t kno-”  
“Will!” Nico interrupted him before he could come any further and touched his shoulders “I´m fine! Relax, I´m back and everything is alright, okay?” he let go of Wills shoulders and leaned a little back.  
Will nodded and sat down on the bed – resting his head on Nico´s shoulder.  
Nico was right – he was back. Back and safe. Back in the warm infirmary at the middle of the night. Back on the surprisingly comfortable bed. Back besides Will.  
He had just been so worried that anything would happen. And it wasn’t like no one else could do that mission. Hell, Nico wasn’t even ideal for the mission he had just been on. Finding and helping a new half-blood to camp was not easy for anyone. But wearing a skull ring and an all-black outfit didn’t exactly help. But it was the only mission that anyone would even let him take, so he took it without hesitating.  
It was because he felt trapped, he said. Being around people all the time took up his energy and even though he enjoyed being around his friends he often felt drained like he had run a marathon if he had been with lots of people for a long time. And Will didn’t want him to feel trapped. He wanted him to happy and relaxed and free.  
Nico hadn´t told him much about the mission yet. He hadn't really had the time yet, because as soon as Will saw him, he had handed the new half-blood over to Chiron and taken Nico to the infirmary to bandage his cut.  
But that was taken care of and Will could finally really relax. He looked over at Nico - his head still laying on his shoulder. Nico didn’t look tired like Will thought he would. He actually looked very much awake and he was blushing a little. He looked healthier than he had in a long time and it made Will´s heart swell.  
Being friends with Nico had made him happier. Or so his friends had told him. If he smiled particularly much, they knew he had been hanging out with Nico earlier that day. That lead to questions about how good friends they are? And are you sure there's nothing more Will? Hmmm? Eventually he gave in because Will couldn't keep his own secrets from his friends and it really wasn’t that much of a secret. He felt like the whole camp knew – except for Nico of course. Most people had actually realised it before he did it himself His friends didn’t tease him as much as expected. But they did wiggle their eyebrows around him so much that it almost seemed unhealthy.  
He kind of deserved it – he wasn’t much better when Lou Ellen was around Miranda Gardiner. Talking to the daughter of Demeter often ended with Lou Ellen being a blushing mess. When Will pointed that out Lou Ellen said that at least she flirted with her crush instead of cleverly avoiding any talk about romance. Will said that stuttering something about flower crowns didn’t count as flirting. And Lou Ellen then said that talking about flowers was the best way to flirt with Demeter kids and -  
Will didn’t realise that Nico was asking him a question before he lightly tapped the back his hand with his thumb to get his attention. Will hadn't realised that he had taken Nico´s hand but Nico didn’t let go, so he didn’t either.  
“I´m sorry, I zoned out a bit” he said lifting his head from Nico´s shoulder.  
“It´s okay, I just asked if anything interesting had happened while I was away” it had begun raining a little while Will zoned out. The atmosphere in the infirmary was relaxed and calm. Will shook his head and stretched making his back pop.  
“Nothing much, the usual you could say,” the raindrops sounded bigger now and the sound of them hitting the roof plus the warmth of Nico sitting beside him made him a little drowsy “no one died or got badly hurt so yay for that” he let out a tired laugh “did anything happen to you? Other than the cut of course, how is the new kid?” he rested his head on Nico´s shoulder again.  
“The new kid is fine, pretty shy – from what I've heard from him it sounds like he´s a son of Apollo. So, you get another sibling – how many do you have now? Twenty?” Nico asked.  
“Apollo currently has eighteen claimed children – nineteen if you´re right about the new boy” Will said and closed his eyes. Opened his eyes. Sat a little straighter. Or at least tried. Only an hour and fifteen minutes before his shift was over, and he could sleep. All the patients – except for Nico of course – were asleep. He looked at the clock. Only an hour. Had he fallen asleep sitting up? How much had he been sleeping the last couple days? Six hours? Four?  
Nico hadn't woken him up even though it probably had been very uncomfortable having a sleeping Will on his shoulder. I need to talk, Will thought. To keep myself awake. But before Will could say anything Nico said  
“Are you still awake Will?” Will nodded “good, just wanted to make sure. Austin is taking over your shift soon right?” Nico looked over at the clock. He probably wanted to sleep. Will nodded again.  
“You don’t have to stay up with me you know? You're probably tired and it´s been several days since you could sleep in a real bed” Will said not really wanting Nico to leave.  
“Yeah, but I want to stay up with you” he smiled. Will blushed.  
“Have you heard from Hazel recently?” Will said excellently hiding his blush. Nico seemed to light up at the mention of his sister, his eyes glinting a little even in the dim light of the single lamp in the infirmary. Will smiled at him – he tried to mention Hazel as much as he could so he could see Nico like this: more relaxed, happier, more alive. Nico began talking about how they had talked the other day and that he had promised her to Iris message her as soon as he could. He also began talking about Camp Jupiter and something about visiting it soon. But Will zoned out again – not because he didn’t want to listen but because he had looked down at Nico´s lips and now he couldn't stop looking at them. They were a little chippy and there was a little freckle or mole or whatever on his upper lip and Will was very much in love in one of his best friends. Maybe he actually was as dramatic as his dad, because his tired brain decided to make poetry about Nico´s lips, and his eyes and his hands and his way of speaking. Actually, he was sure that if he was given a piece of paper and a pen then he could write a very long and very sappy song about Nico. He really needed to sleep before he said something he would regret.  
“You have very pretty lips”  
Well that would definitely be something he would regret. But at this point his tired brain didn’t even register that the appropriate reaction to that would be to freak out and say sorry. Instead he just smiled a bit and blinked slowly. Nico blushed.  
“Uh - what?”  
“I said that you have pretty lips, also pretty eyes”  
“Uh thank you?” Nico seemed nervous. He looked over at the clock again. It was late, Will probably didn’t even know what he was saying.  
“You´re welcome” Will smiled again and closed his eyes. When Nico thought about it then this wasn’t that weird; Will gave everyone compliments all the time. The new colour of Kayla's hair, the shirt Lou Ellen was wearing, Pipers shoes, Austins singing, Billie´s flower crowns, everyone who Will liked – and that was just about everyone in Camp Half-Blood – got a compliment on something they worked hard on or liked.  
Nico wasn’t sure if Will was sleeping, he seemed very tired and his head had been laying on Nico´s shoulder for a very long time. Nico took a deep breath.  
“I like your eyes too” he mumbled.  
Will had the excuse of being tired and he gave people compliments all the time. What was Nico´s excuse other than getting a crush on the wrong person again? What could he say when Will the next day would ask what he had meant by that?  
“Thank you” Will had opened his eyes and he was closer than Nico initially had thought. His very blue eyes were very close to his own and he couldn't breathe.  
“Nico are you okay?” Will´s very blue eyes looked at him. His very blue eyes very close to his own. Very close. Almost too close. He felt like something like this had happened before. He nodded.  
“I´m fine, just tired” his voice was very small. Why was his voice small?  
“You don’t have to stay up with me”  
“I know but I want to stay up” he tried smiling – his voice wasn’t small anymore. Good.  
“You know” he continued “I had to get some food – on the mission – so I stopped at a mall to find a sandwich or something like that, and then I found something that reminded me of you” he said – knowing that if this had been any other situation he would probably chicken out and either say something different or not say anything at all.  
“Hm, what was it?” Will said. Nico didn’t answer he instead put his hand in his pocket and fished something up. It was a normal sized, yellow pen with a little sun on it. the sun had a smiley face and sunglasses. Nico handed it to Will. Will took it in both his hands and looked at it. He smiled – first a little then a wide spread grin erupted on his face. It was almost enough to light up the room. Nico couldn't help smiling too.  
“You took time of your quest, to use your own money to buy me something?”  
“I guess?”  
Will didn’t say anyting, he just spread out his arms – asking if he could hug Nico. Nico nodded and Will didn’t hesitate a second before hugging Nico tightly. The hug said thank you, Nico knew that. He could almost feel the smile that still was on Will´s face. Nico smiled again; the biggest smile he could muster this late at night. Or this early in the morning. Whatever it was at this point.  
Nico was the first to pull back from the hug. He always was – he was more comfortable by physical than ever before - but no matter who he was hugging the hug shouldn't be longer than thirty seconds.  
“Seriously, thank you. It makes me so happy that you thought about me!” Will was still smiling and at this point it actually was blinding.  
After that they sat in silence for some time. Maybe ten minutes, maybe twenty. The silence didn’t feel pressing. It just felt like silence. Will sighed and yawned and Nico yawned too. They laughed at that and sat in silence again. The silence was a little awkward. But not that Nico minded. Then Will began telling a story of how Lou Ellen and some Hermes kids “accidently” turned all the Demeter kids' hair green. It – luckily – was easy to wash out but the next capture the flag game is was to be all out war. Will said something about Demeter joining Athena and Apollo doing it too. Then he asked if Nico wanted to be on their team and Nico couldn't say no to that. Will then fell back on the bed.  
“Will, your shift is almost over – you can't fall asleep now” Nico said falling down beside him. They looked up on the ceiling. It was normally a light blue colour but in the dim light it looked grey. Some cheap glow in the dark stars was the only thing in the celling. They must be old, Nico thought, none of them are glowing anymore. They should get some new. He wanted to ask Will if they could, but he didn’t. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t ask. Will took a deep breath and looked at him.  
“Nico, I want to -” he began but was interrupted by Austin who quietly tiptoed into the room so he wouldn't wake up any of the patients.  
“Hello guys,” he said “you can go back to your cabins now – I'll be taking over” he smiled at them. Nico wanted to ask Will what he was about to ask before but when he looked at Will he could see that he wouldn't get an answer. Will nodded, cheeks a little flushed though Nico couldn't understand why.  
“Okay, see you tomorrow Austin. Can I follow you back to your cabin Nico?” Will said standing up. Nico stood up and nodded. Will gave Austin a two-finger salute and a little smile and then he was out the door. Nico nodded in Austins direction and quickly followed Will outside. They walked in silence for a while before arriving in front of Nico´s cabin door.  
“Goodnight Nico, I'm glad you're back”  
“I'm glad too”  
Nico couldn't help but feel that this was the best way to be welcomed after a mission. And when he fell asleep, he had a little smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all of this!  
> I stayed up way to late to edit this...  
> also, while writing this I listened to annapantsu on YouTube - she is crazy talented and I recommend checking her out!
> 
> Again thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Leaving kudos (or even a comment) would make my day!  
> And if you have any ideas, prompts etc please share them! Most of the time my only problem is that I don’t know what to write...
> 
> Have a good day friendos!  
> (Especially the_sun_and_its_angel!)


End file.
